Quietly and Secretly Wanting More
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: Different views on Lily Potter. Some people like her openly while others secretly love her but hate her on the outside. Very AU.
1. raindrops

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or the song 'She Will Be Loved'.

This may become a series, though I'm not entirely sure if it should. If any of you all read this and want it to become a series review please. This is for the infamous dollface's My Inspiration. My inspiration is 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. Hope you all like it.

* * *

The day was gloomy as it continued to rain constantly. Life without Lily made him feel like outside, gloomy. Before Severus could think about anything else a person knocks on his door. When he opens the door, there stands a soaking wet Lily crying. Lily just turned 18 and yet their friendship was very strong when it needed to be.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

"He doesn't love, Severus he doesn't love me," Lily stutters, consistently. Severus then leads her to the couch and conjures up a blanket to give her.

"Who doesn't love you anymore," Severus asks, already knowing who it is.

"James, he doesn't love me, he doesn't," Lily's voice goes to a whisper.

"Why do you say that," questions Severus, looking at the girl curiously.

"He was with another girl and when I went up to him he forgot that I was his fiancée," Lily said, "and he didn't have his ring on his finger."

"Don't worry Lily you will find someone, trust me you will find someone," Severus said.

As the night dragged on Lily sat there crying about James and all Severus can do is stare at here.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

Still Severus couldn't believe that Lily was gone and she was gone with someone else.

* * *

Hope you all liked it.


	2. shimmer

Hope you all like it. This is for RoyalJamboree's **The 'A Picture Is Worth 1000 Words' Challenge. **In my word prosscessor it says 1,000 words exactly so sorry if it says more. Enjoy :)

* * *

His best mate's girl calls him into their house. He had been walking around the neighborhood when he found this house. He just left the Shrieking Shack not able to deal with Remus looking so sickly. While walking in the cold night air, he thought about how Remus could be dying as he walked closer and closer to where Lily and James lived, though he felt freezing and particularly dead. Lily spotted Sirius as he walked in front of the building and called him in. When he walks in Lily pats a seat next to her as she looks at Sirius.

"Do you know where James is," Lily asks, worried.

Sirius down into his lap, afraid to say the inevitable, that he must say.

"What's wrong Sirius," Lily asks, looking at the soaking wet man in front of her.

Sirius is quiet, and then he walks over to the window looking up at the moon.

"Moony is sick and James is staying in the Shrieking Shack with Peter until Moony gets better," Sirius replies.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Remus will get better soon," Lily reassures Sirius, going beside Sirius and putting a consoling hand on his arm.

Though this action makes Sirius calmer it doesn't take away the thought that his friend could be dying as he thought this and he couldn't do anything.

"No! Lily he won't," at last exclaims Sirius looking at Lily.

Sirius had barely turned 18 like the rest of the Marauders and Moony being sick shook them to the core. The Marauders had been loyal to each other through thick and thin, James especially wasn't going to lose this battle on saving Remus.

After a while Lily then laughs quietly. Sirius in turn looks at her confused.

"Why are you laughing he could die and yet you are standing here laughing?" Sirius shouts.

Lily looks at him, calmly now, "You, James, Peter, and Remus really are like brothers caring about everything that happens to each other, envying what the other has that the other does not have."

Sirius looks at her perplexed.

"I know you like me, I know how you get jealous when I kiss James, I know all that," Lily finally says. "I hope you find yourself a girl who cares for you like I care for James."

Sirius looks at her and smiles sadly knowing that his girl would be long lost before he got her, but he asked anyway, "Thanks, do you ever think I will find a girl right for me?"

"Well hmm sometimes you need to see shimmer dust to find her, and yes I think you will find her," Lily replies.

"So what do I have to do, tell me other than seeing shimmer dust?" asks Sirius, chuckling softly as he looks back at the moon as he waits for the answer. _"What did she mean 'shimmer dust'?"_

"Just trust your heart and you will find her I promise," Lily answers, smiling.

The two sit back down and wait till morning to come. Little conversation is had but still what can you say the two were waiting for an answer. Was Remus going to be alright? Will he?

The next morning James walks into his house looking in between worried and happy. Lily and Sirius were sleeping in the living room on two separate couches. As soon as James walks in Lily rubs her eyes and looks at James.

"So what is up with Moony, Prongs," asks Sirius, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, how is Remus feeling," questions Lily, sitting up.

James breathes in and replies, "We have to wait until a little later to find out, he went to St. Mungos late last night and we haven't seen him since, so we have no idea how he is."

Sirius looks at James as he paces back and forth. Lily waits for James to sit by her so she can comfort him. Have you ever been so excited about something that you couldn't stop moving? Well as Lily and Sirius woke up more they started to pace back and forth repeatedly as they waited for the news.

The hours go by and the shimmery light of hope dims as they think of the worst. What if he doesn't live to the next day? What if he can't take all the pressure that his body is getting from the sickness? All three of them are thinking that, but no words are said as they wait for what is to be said.

We all know he is different. We all know that kindness should not be seen as a weakness but as strength. James and Sirius both remember how mature Remus was growing up, Remus knew his way around life even though he didn't have more experience than the others but he just shown it and so everyone trusted him and asked him for help.

Then the time finally comes when they are told the results of how Remus is feeling. A mediwitch walks through the door, she is very young. That's when Sirius sees his shimmer.

"How's Remus," asks Lily.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself," replies the mediwitch happily.

In comes Remus and all of them whoop and cheer. Sirius then takes his chance and goes over to the mediwitch.

"Thanks for helping out my best mate," he says, happily.

"It's no problem," she says smiling.

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out with me," Sirius asks her.

The mediwitch laughs, "Sorry, I'm married."

She shows him her ring and his face falls. "By the way my name is Shimmer, and I will always be with you."

At that Shimmer disappears into the night after walking out the door. He found his shimmer and lost his shimmer at least she will always be with him. The night is quiet as he stares out into the distance nowhere will he get it back and nowhere will he want to get it back.

Love stay safe.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. ^.^


End file.
